How Far is Far enough
by Awesome Mikey
Summary: This is my first Stalex fic. Stevie and Alex compete against the world to become a couple. How far will they go to be together?
1. The Beginning

Mikey: Hey everybody this is my first Stevie and Alex fic so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: AwesomeMikey doesn't own WoWP.**

* * *

><p>It was another dreaded day at Tribeca Prep for Alex Russo.<p>

" Hey Harper, you wanna eat french for lunch today" Alex asked Harper.

" How are we going to eat frence food, we don't have any" Harper stopped as Alex pulled out her wand.

" Ohhh can I come" Said a person from behind Harper. Harper ran behind Alex like a little kid.

" Awe wat's wong warper? Still sared of witty ol' Stevie" Stevie said in a mocking tone. Alex started to laugh and high fived Stevie. Harper stamped her foot and walked out from behind Alex.

" You know you two would be a perfect couple" Harper said stomping off to where ever she went. Alex started to blush alot, while Stevie just had a little pink blush. Stevie started to rock back and forth on her boot's heel.

" So, what's wrong with Harper" She said trying to get out of the awkward situation they were just in.

" Maybe she's just mad that we spend alot of time together without her" Alex said. Stevie looked around to make sure it was clear.

" So you still wanna go to France to eat Russo" Stevie said with her trade mark smirk.

" Yup, let's go Nichols" Alex said with her wand in the air.

" Ohh I know the perfect place" Stevie said as she took Alex's hand and pulled her wand out. She waved it and they were transported to a nice fancy resteraunt in France. Stevie started looking around and found a young man at the bar serving drinks. Stevie pulled Alex through the crowd to the man.

" Hey Tito" Stevie called to him. Tito looked at her and smiled. He waved them over to two clean stools.

" Hey Share Bear, what's up" Tito asked Stevie. Stevie looked at Alex. She was laughing her butt off because of her nickname.

" Shut up Alex" Stevie growled. Alex stopped laughing and put on a smirk.

" Alright Share Bear" Alex let out a chuckle. Stevie just rolled her eyes and tuned to Tito.

" So Share, this your girl" He said jestering to Alex. Alex started to blush massivley, let go of Stevie's hand and put her head down.

" Nah, she couldn't handly being my girl" Stevie said in a teasing voice. Alex glared daggers at her.

" She can fight, right" He asked in a low tone. Stevie nodded. Tito looked around.

" I heard from Chris that Lyndsy is coming back so she better be able to" Stevie started to look alittle concern. Lyndsy was the reason that she moved to New York. She had been getting stalked by her since 4th grade.

" Don't worry just don't be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kay' Share Bear" He said with a smirk.

" Alright, Titoro" Stevie smirked. Tito nodded _toche' _and gave them a milkshake with two straws and two bowls of crisp chicken lowmain.

" Enjoy" He said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Mikey: Hope you liked the first chapter. READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Food

Mikey: Sorry for the wait. I had school and stuff. Oh yeah and I appreciate the first two viewers of this story. Shout outs to** K.K The Eevee** and** ihsdlh**

**Disclaimer: AwesomeMikey does not own WoWP**

* * *

><p>Stevie and Alex stared at thier drink. Alex looked up at Stevie and gulped. Stevie just shrugged her shoulders.<p>

" Well you can have the milkshake if it makes you uncomfortable drinking from the same glass" Stevie said. Alex shooked her head no and pushed the milkshake to Stevie. Stevie pushed it back.

" How 'bout we share it. It's not gonna be that weird since we are going to do this someday" As soon as the words left Alex's mouth she slapped her hand over it. Stevie just smirked.

" So you want to go out with me" She asked Alex.

" Yes" Alex slapped her hand over her mouth again. Stevie just chuckled and leaned in to take a sip of the milkshake. Alex leaned in too but instead got Stevie's lips. Alex let out a quite moan. Stevie pulled back and Alex pouted.

" Why'd you pull back" Alex pouted. Stevie smiled at her cuteness and leaned her forehead on Alex's.

" Because" Stevie stopped and looked around " Not here" Alex raised her eyebrow.

" Okay, well lets finish our food before Harper starts to worry and tell Justin" Now it was Stevie's turn to raise an eyebrow.

" Since when do you care about what Justin says" Stevie remarked.

" Since I don't want him to bother me while our make-out session is going on" Alex said with a smirk. Stevie shrugged again and started eating her food.

Five minutes after Stevie finished but Alex still had a piece of chicken on her plate. Stevie tapped Alex on the shoulder. Alex turned her head and Stevie stole the chicken.

" Really Stevie" Alex said. Stevie nodded with the chicken in her mouth.

" If you want it come get it" Stevie teased with the chicken still in her mouth. Alex smirked and bit the other end of the chicken. She then ripped the chicken away with her mouth and ran. Stevie started to chase Alex out of the resturant and outside.

" Catch me if you can" Alex yelled over her shoulders. Stevie waved her wand and appeared infront of Alex. She then snatched the chicken away and ate it.

" Really" Alex said.

" Yup" Stevie said. Alex took her wand out her boot.

" Time to go back" Stevie said. Alex nodded and grabbed Stevie's hand. Stevie smiled and with the wave of the wands, they popped back into the empty school hallway. Alex looked back and forth and the gave Stevie a kiss on the cheek. What they didn't know was that someone saw her and was gonna cause a lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you all like this chapter? Cool Beans. So read and review!<strong>


	3. Tease

Mikey: So I'm finally uploading this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: AwesomeMikey does not own WoWP.**

* * *

><p>Stevie and Alex met Harper at Alex's locker.<p>

"So how was the chinese" Harper asked. Alex reached for her wand and poofed up a leftover bag. She handed it to Harper and smiled.

"Delicious" Alex said.

" Alright, since its 7th period I guess I'm off to Science. Come on Harper" Stevie said with a smirk. Harper ran behind Alex and narrowed her eyes.

" What are you planning Stevie" Harper said/demanded. Stevie put on a innocent face.

" I'm not planning anything. Why do I always gotta be the bad guy" She said with a pout. Harper sighed and stepped from behind Alex.

" Well okay, but you better no try anything" Harper said. Stevie did hand motion which meant 'lead the way'. Harper slowly walked in front of Stevie. As soon as Harper turned around Alex kissed Stevie on the cheek and walked to her next class. Just as they turned the corner Harper stopped in front of Stevie.

" So, how was the date" Harper said with a evil smirk. Stevie started to blush madly. She covered her face but her ears were still red.

" I-I have n-no idea w-what your talking a-about" Stevie stuttered.

" Stevie, I saw her kiss your cheek when we were about to leave for science" Harper said. Stevie just smiled and began to tease Harper.

" Well the date was fine. Turns out Alex is great at kissing" Harper raised an eyebrow.

" She also has a great ass that I palmed to lift her up" Stevie smiled when she saw Harper scrunch up her face.

" EWWWW STEVIE, THAT'S DISGUSTING" Harper whisper/yelled. Stevie smiled victoriously as Harper proceeded to class.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the day and the trio were on their way to the sub station. Harper was still pissed at Stevie from the brief description of part of Alex and her's 'date'.<p>

" So Alex" Harper started. Alex turned her head to face Harper.

" I hear you and Stevie are now a couple" Alex just nodded her head and opened the shops door. As they walked inside Justin threw Alex an sandwich.

" Table 7" Justin shouted over the noise.

" Spas" Alex shouted back at him. Justin stuck his tongue out at her and walked into the lair.

" Alex, is that you" Theresa asked as she walked down the stairs.

" Alex honey, who is your friend" She asked.

" This is Stevie, Stevie this is my mom, Theresa" Alex said as she dragged Stevie upstairs. She stopped halfway and yelled down.

" Mom, where's dad" She yelled.

" He went to a sandwich convention. I'm going right now too. We'll be back in a week" Theresa shouted so her children could hear her. She then walked out of the shop, to a taxi and it zoomed down the street.

" Well I better be heading home" Stevie said.

" Why do you have to leave so early" Alex whined.

" I have to do somethin' for Warren" Stevie said. Alex pouted and wrapped he arms around Stevie's neck.

" But, you didn't even meet Max" Alex said trying to come up with a better excuse for her not to leave.

" Bye Russo" Stevie said and gave Alex a kiss. Alex gave in and tried to get Stevie to come in the house but Stevie pulled back.

" Bye Russo" Stevie said again.

" Bye Nichols" Alex said back and let Stevie leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Read and Review.<strong>


	4. You chose AN

**So I need a little help from you guy/girls.**

**Which set of people do you think I should put in the story:**

**Mason, Juliet, Manny**

**Mason, Riley, Dean**

**Hu Mongous, Mason, Chase**

**You decide cuz' I really can't**


	5. Go Figure

**Disclaimer: Well right now votes are over. The winner is Mason, Manny, Juliet! AwesomeMikey doesn't own WoWP.**

**Spoiler Alert**

**Lemonade Mouth is guest staring as Stevie's band.**

* * *

><p>Alex walked into the kitchen and made her a sandwich. She was confused as to why Stevie left so early.<p>

" Alex it's time for bed" Max said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

" Whatever Max" Alex said with a sigh.

" You alright Alex" Max asked her. Alex sighed and sat on the couch. Max walked back down the stairs and sat next to his sister.

" Alex, are you okay" Max asked her again.

" No, I'm not Max" Max gave her gesture meaning to go on.

" Stevie left so early for no apparent reason" Alex was about to keep going on but Max stopped her by shouting.

" WAIT, Stevie as in Stevie Nichols" Alex shook her head. Max reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flyer.

" Oh my god, you know the Stevie Nichols from LEMONADE MOUTH" Alex just stared at him.

" Look, there's Mo Banjaree, Wendell Gifford, Juliet aka Olivia White, Charlie Delgado and Stevie Nichols" Max said pointing at the people.

" Oh that's probably why she left so early" Alex said. " Thanks Max, good night" Alex ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. But I have a GRANDE idea for the next chapter. Finally I have Drama coming in the next chapter. Read and Review.<strong>


	6. The Run In

**Disclaimer: AwesomeMikey does not own WoWP.**

* * *

><p>When Alex got to school the next day, her and Max were looking for Stevie the whole day. Alex was silent for the rest of the week as she looked around for Stevie. On Friday around 10 o'clock Alex went to Harper, who was in the kitchen.<p>

"Harper, was Stevie in your science class today" Alex asked her eagerly. Harper shook her head no.

" Oh okay. Well I'm going out to take a walk" Alex said and walked out the door to the street. Alex started kicking a rock down the street. Then she bumped into a girl with long brown hair. The girl screamed and dropped all the fliers in her hands.

" I'm sorry" Alex said to the girl and then stopped when she realized that the girl was wearing Stevie's jacket. The girl started to pick up the fliers.

" I'm sorry, it's my first time hanging up fliers for my band. Usually Stevie and Wen hang up the fliers. Oh yeah and I'm Mo. " Mo started rambling again but Alex was still pissed that she was wearing **her** girlfriend's jacket. Alex finally exploded.

" Shut the **FUCK UP**" Alex yelled. Mo was shocked at first.

" And where did you get Stevie's damn jacket from! Are you her fucking girlfriend or something" Alex shouted. Mo finally defended herself.

" No, she's my band mate" Mo was about to go on but Stevie ran over to Mo.

" Mo are you okay. Oh my god Olivia will kill me if something happen to you" Stevie said but the turned around when she heard a 'ahem' sound.

" Alex, hey what's up" Stevie said trying to go in for a hug but was pushed back.

" Don't what's up me. You need to explain to me why you're dating **her** when we're suppose to be going out. Proof is the jacket. And why haven't you been at school for a whole week." Alex yelled. Stevie at first tilted her head in confusion, then started to snicker. Then she just bust out laughing. Alex narrowed her eyes. Stevie finally got ahold of herself and started to speak.

" Okay Alex, one I don't go out with Mo, she just wearing my jacket because she left her's. Oh yeah and if I did Olivia would probably kill me. And I wasn't in school because my band had gigs for that whole week" Stevie explained.

" Well, who's Olivia"

" Olivia is my other band mate. She has a rule that no band mates are to go out with each other" Stevie said calmly. Alex then looked to Mo.

" I'm sorry Mo, I didn't mean to scream at you like that" Alex said with a light blush.

" It's okay Alex" Mo said. Mo then got an idea.

" Hey Alex, how about you come to our consert tomorrow" Mo said. Stevie gave Alex a puppy dog look.

" Okay I'll come" Alex said. Stevie pumped her fist in the air and then picked up Alex and swung her around. Alex giggled and kissed Stevie on the lips. They held it until Mo made a 'ahem' sound.

" Okay lover boy, remember the deal" Mo said. Stevie put Alex down and bent down so Mo could get on her back.

" I know, I know, I 'm not suppose to kiss anyone while with the two youngest members of Lemonade Mouth, Mo and Charlie, or I will have to give them a piggyback ride" Stevie said as Mo jumped on her back.

" Bye Alex, I'll pick you up at around 5 so wear something nice" Stevie said as she trotted down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>I put alot of thought into this chapter so I hope you like it. Read and review!<strong>


End file.
